total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Brick's Souvenir Collection
Introduction During his time at Total Drama Sky Adventures, Brick has collected souvenirs from every country the plane visits, claiming that, as he has never traveled, now he has a chance, and will show all of his corporals proves of their adventures. The souvenirs form a really weird and original collection, with multiple different objects. The Souvenirs: Chinese Book Brick got his Chinese book from the first location visited on the tour, Shanghai, on the episode Shanghai N' Seek. It is particulary a book, because after Test Tube spoiled the one who he was reading, he wanted to get some new entretainment. He got it from a shop, after the challenge finished. Most ironic is that the book is chinese, as it's from China, but the language it is written in it's Japanese. Finnish Mug Brick's mug is a typical white mug, with the words "I <3 Finland" on it. It is supposed to be taken by him on One, Two, Three, Fort, when they visit Finland, but it isn't seen until next episode, where Brick reveals to his teammate Lightbulb that he got it after Chris drank hot chocolate from it, and left it on the snow. Lightbulb then, uses it to drink cocoa, after having asked Brick to. Egyptian Map Piece Brick got this Map Piece from lightbulb, after escaping fro the Pyramid at Radical Pyramidal. As he allowed her to drink from the mug, she gave him that piece of map he found. It is unknown what symbols does it feature. Western Hat As the challenge releated to the Far West in the episode Farce West, in the Ghost town of Bodie, featured the contestants fighting as Indians, Cowboys and Bandits, they wore outfits to get in character. AFter the challenge finished, Brick decided to keep his Bandit hat, as the souvenir from there. Aztec Mask In Az-Take a Chance, this mask is gotten from the Pyramid of the Moon, in the middle of the challenge, by Jo, who gives it to Brick. A curious thing is that the mask actually resembled to Jo, and she keeps tellling it is horrible and really ugly, but also sounds familiar to her. Lego Soldier In A-losement Park, Brick originally gets a T-Shirt as a souvenir from Lego park, that was found cool by Lightbulb, but Jo, close to him, finds it really stupid and unoriginal, and gives him a Lego Soldier figure instead, that makes him ask himself if she actually cared for him and found him a souvenir. Romanian Necklace and Key In Draculean's Keystle, Brick has no time to get a souvenir, because he becomes one of the infected victims of the vampire really soon. Regardless, at the end of the challenge, Lightbulb offers him a red necklace she found on the castle, and advices him to not wear it. Also, Jo gives him the key she had in the challenge, and it's unknown if right now he keeps them both. Nina In The Rattrap, Brick is also one of the murdered contestants, and gets a rat from the five they had to get, being the second contestant, appart from Topher, that gets one and names it Kim. Brick's rat is named Nina, but it doesn't appear anymore, as she is sent home with Paintbrush, that is currently taking care of her. Sea Shell In The Maine Course, Brick gets a sea shell from the beach, unknown when exactly, but it appears in the next episode, when he comments it with Lightbulb, who finds it cool. Jo's Whistle In I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show, Brick is so upset at the end of the day that decides to take no souvenir, in response of Jo's elimination. Netherless, she gives him her whistle, that was once supposed to be a present for the guy who she loved, until he betrayed her, but now she's giving it to Brick. He holds it in his fist, hugs her, and says a final goodbye. Saint Petersburg Snow Globe Moose Horns Gallery shanghai.png|The Japanese Book. finland.png|The Mug from Finland. egypt.png|The Egyptian Piece of Map. oldsonora.png|The Cowboy Hat. mexico.png|The Mexican Mask that resembles Jo. legopark.png|The Lego Soldier. romania.png|The Romanian Key and Necklace. monkswell.png|Nina. maine.png|The Sea Shell. jopan.png|Jo's Whistle. Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2